1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elevation adjustment structure and more particularly, to an elevation adjustment structure suitable for use in a portable information display device, for example DVD player or PDA.
2. Description of Related Art
A portable information display device generally comprises a display panel for displaying internal information of the portable information display device. For example, the display panel of a DVD (Digital Video Disc) player is adapted to display the storage audio/video information of a disk, for example, a motion picture.
However, when a portable information display device is placed on a table, the elevation of the display panel may be lower than the height of the eyes of, the user sitting in front of the table. When viewing the information displayed on the display screen of the display panel, the user may have to incline the head. If the user keeps the head inclined when viewing the display screen of the display panel for a certain length of time, the user will soon feel uncomfortable. For example, when watching a motion picture through a DVD player, it may take more than 2 hours, and the user""s body will soon become uncomfortable at the posture in which the head is kept inclined.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is therefore the main object of the present invention to provide an elevation adjustment structure of a portable information display device, which enables the portable information display device to be conveniently adjusted to the proper height for viewing by the user comfortably.
To achieve this and other objects of the present invention, the elevation adjustment structure of a portable information display device, comprises a portable information display device, and a battery box. The portable information display device comprises a base member. The base member comprises a back wall, a front edge, and a rear edge. The back wall comprises at least one recessed mounting hole disposed adjacent to the rear edge of the base member, two recessed locating holes bilaterally disposed adjacent to the front edge and extended to the front edge of the base member, a socket type electric connector disposed adjacent to the front edge of the base member, and at least one recessed bearing hole disposed on the middle position between the front edge and rear edge of the base member. The battery box comprises a top wall, a front edge, and a swinging arm. The top wall comprises two upright locating rods bilaterally disposed adjacent to the front edge of the battery box and adapted to engage into the two recessed locating holes of the base member of the portable information display device respectively, and a plug type electric connector disposed adjacent to the front edge of the battery box and corresponding connectable to the socket type electric connector of the portable information display device. The swinging arm comprises a bottom side pivoted to the battery box, a top side, and at least one top butt protruded from the top side.
Normally, the battery box is provided beneath the portable information display device with the top wall of the battery box attached to the back wall of the base member in a collecting position to force the at least one top butt of the swinging arm into the at least one recessed mounting hole in the back wall of the base member respectively, keeping the plug type electric connector electrically connected to the socket type electric connector and the upright locating rods respectively engaged into the recessed locating holes of the portable information display device. Further, the swinging arm is rotatable upwards relative to the top wall of the battery box for supporting the portable information display device on the battery box in a tilted position. In this position, the at least one top butt of the swinging arm is respectively engaged into the at least one recessed bearing hole in the back wall of the base member of the portable information display device, the two recessed locating holes of the base member of the portable information display device are respectively coupled to the two upright locating rods, and the plug type electric connector is electrically connected to the socket type electric connector.